An Unexpected Friendship
by Stormi Sky
Summary: What would have happened if Caleb's father had never willed his power to his son? What if Chase had remained the most powerful? And what if unexpected help arrived? CalebReid in a friendship sort of way. NOT SLASH!
1. Asking for help

**Okay, here's my first Covenant story. This is the first chapter out of 3 or 4 I think. Maybe 5 if I feel like it. Tell me what you think, but please be kind. If I have some things wrong from the movie, I'd appreciate it if you all can point it out for me. Soooo...ENJOY! **

**ps: I one absolutely nothing, no matter how much I whine or beg...**

"I," Chase Collins whispered, his face only inches from Caleb Danver's own face. Both were breathless as the rain poured down on the two boys lying in the mud.

"I," Caleb echoed with exhaustion, pain making his body throb even worse than his head, which was currently being held tightly by someone he once thought was a friend.

"Will," Chase continued, bringing his face even closer to Caleb's, in hopes to intimidate him. Sweat mingled with rain as they panted breathlessly, waiting to see which of them was stronger.

"Will," Caleb breathed obediently, staring up at the face that he now hated. How could he have even trusted him in the first place? If he had just seen through Chase's act from the beginning maybe Pogue, Kate, and Sarah would be okay, maybe they wouldn't have had to pay for Caleb's mistakes.

"You," Chase said, his excitment mounting. As both his and Caleb's warm breath mixed in the chilly autumn air, he couldn't help but think what might happen if their powers mixed within him. How powerful might he actually become?

"You," Caleb repeated, breathing finally starting to come easy for him again. His chest rose at a more normal speed and his anger grew along with the pain that came after the numbness of shock. His friends and what was left of his family was counting on him, he couldn't just leave them with this maniac lurking in the shadows. He couldn't just give up.

Chase looked at him with a mad glint to his eyes, his body hungry for the power he was sure he would soon achieve. His mouth started to form the word 'my' but Caleb had other ideas.

"Nothing!" Caleb suddenly shouted raising his leg and using his power to kick Chase, sending him flying backward. He hurried off the ground and took his stance, ready for whatever Chase was going to throw at him. Chase stood about a dozen yards away, taking his own fighting stance, a ball of energy forming in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Danvers ran up the old stairs of the house her husband lived in and ran over to him. With a quick dismissal to the caretaker, she leaned over her husband. He wasn't a very handsome man, but had been once. He looked to be about 80, when he was actually only around 40.

"He's your son and he needs you. For once think about someone other than yourself," Mrs. Danvers ordered her husband gently. But he didn't respond, only looked away. Mrs. Danvers sighed, knowing she would only be fighting a losing battle. "Why? He's out there fighting for all of us right now. Why can't you help him?"

Mr. Danvers only closed his eyes, his signal that this conversation was over. Tears threatened to fall from Caleb's mother's eyes but she held them back, only shaking her head and walking away from the man she once loved. At the stairs, she turned back to look at the back of his chair and only whispered, "What happened to you?" and she was gone. Down the stairs and out the door, heading back home to prey for her son.

Once in the car, she tried starting it up, but it only sputtered and died. "Not now..." she prayed and tried a few more times, a feeling of dread and sadness growing in her chest. She couldn't be alone now, not in this car, not so close to the Putnam Barn where her only son was fighting for his life. She dug in her purse until she found what she was looking for, her cell phone.

She dialed the number and put it to her ear. "Please pick up...please."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you think Caleb's doing?" Tyler Simms asked his best friend, Reid Garwin, as they stood infront of their high school's entrance way. "Do you think we should do something?"

"He told us not to, didn't he?" Reid said as he leaned back against a wall, closing his eyes out of frustration. He was torn over his need to keep his word and the feeling that he didn't care what Caleb thought of him. He wouldn't abandon one of the Sons of Ipswich. Sure, Caleb ticked him off, a lot. But they were friends, no matter how disfuntional their friendship really was, they were still friends.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ring of his cell phone and he quickly snatched it out of his pocket, praying it would be Caleb with good news. His hopes grew as he saw the name on his cell's screen read "Danver" but than realized that if it was Caleb's cell phone it would say "Caleb". This must be his mom.

"Mrs. Danvers?" Reid asked as he flipped his phone open, listening intently to the worried voice on the other end of the line. He glanced up and saw Tyler staring at him intently, wondering as much as him what was going down. "Mrs. Danvers, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay, my baby is in danger," the woman said shakily and worriedly. She took a slow breath and let it out just as slowly. Then said, "Reid, dear, I need your help."


	2. Coming to Help

**Okay, Chapter 2. I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently. High School really sucks, and so do snow storms that make the power go out for days...But I digress, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

"My help?" Reid asked, ceasing to lean on the wall and instead walked over to Tyler, putting the phone near both of their ears. If the matter at hand weren't so serious, Reid would have laughed at the look of extreme concentration on his best friend's face. But this was of course more important, so Reid quickly added, "Of course Mrs. Danvers. Anything."

They both heard her sigh with relief and exchanged looks. "Oh thank you Reid. You're a life savior. You have a car right?"

"No," Reid said, looking at the boy next to him. "But Tyler does. He'll let me use it."

"Alright, I need you to come pick me up. I'm at my husband's house, and much too close to Caleb's fight for comfort," Mrs. Danver's said, voice trembling. "Please Reid, I know this may seem silly. But I can't be here, not with my baby in danger."

"What are you doing there?" Tyler said, voicing Reid's own thoughts. Both waited to hear the excuse but only got silence for a response. "Mrs. Danvers?"

"Don't worry about that boys. All that matters is that a lady is asking for your help. And if you were to be gentlemen about it, you'd help her without question," Mrs. Danvers said, her voice nervous but very stubborn. "Please hurry."

A silence came over the phone and it was obvious Mrs. Danvers had hung up. Reid turned to Tyler and asked, "You driving or me?"

Tyler gave his friend a nervous smile and tossed him the keys. "You can, but if you wreck it I'll kick your ass."

"Haha, right. Let's go."

"Give it up Caleb, you can't win," Chase laughed as he sent the younger boy spiraling to the ground. A loud crash was heard as Caleb landed on a few boxes, sending flying wood in every direction. Chase laughed as he floated down to stand before the bruised and broken boy. "I'm running out of patience and if you were smart you'd hand over your powers."

"Go to He-" Caleb started but was interrupted by a large piece of wood crashing down on him courtesy of Chase Collins. The older laughed and crouched down next to him, grabbing a handful of Caleb's hair and pulling his face close to his own.

"I'll make them pay, each and everyone of them," Chase threatened, his voice cracking slightly from his anger. "Your family, your friends, everyone. But they'll be spared if you just say those five little words."

"Mrs. Danvers, climb in!" Tyler called into the stormy night as his jeep pulled in the drive. The siloutte of Caleb's mother ran to the car, pulling her jacket tightly against her body to stay warm.

"Thank you boys," Mrs. Danvers sighed as she climbed into the backseat. Reid pushed on the gas pedal and they turned out of there. They rode in silence until they reached the road next to the old Putnam barn. Reid slammed the breaks on, making both Tyler and Caleb's mother yelp with surprise.

"Reid, what are you doing here? We shouldn't be here," Mrs Danvers said shaking her head.

"Tyler, bring Mrs. Danvers home. I'll be there in a little while," Reid instructed the youngest Ipswich, then turned and opened the car door, climbing out. Without waiting, or listening, for the other's warnings. He ran up to the barn and quickly dropped down to his side, an orb of power soaring above him. From his spot on the ground, he looked ahead to the fight before him. He watched as Caleb flew backwards, landing on his back with a sickening thud. He looked back quickly to see that the car was gone. Good, Tyler had listened and got Caleb's mother out of here.

"What's the matter Caleb? Giving up already?" Chase said, his voice like an angry dagger, cutting thorugh the pouring rain. "I was expecting so much more!"

Reid waited for a quick comeback from Caleb but it never came. Perhaps that fall had seriously hurt him? He watched as Chase walked the short distance between him and Caleb, fear rising in his chest. As Chase leaned down to lift Caleb up, Reid sprang into action. He ran towards Caleb as quickly as his legs would carry him, forming a ball of power in his left hand. Because of the pouring rain, Chase didn't hear Reid's heavy, quick-paced footsteps. All sounds seemed to blend together into one as he neared the two.

Chase picked Caleb up by his hair and smirked at his enemies face, it was obvious the younger was in a great deal of pain. Caleb's breathing was slow and forced as he tried to block out the pain of his back.

"Caleb!" Reid shouted, causing Chase to turn his way. Reid power hit him square in the chest and with shock, Chase let go of Caleb, flying backwards and hitting a nearby tree. Reid hurried over to Caleb and kneeled beside him. "You okay?"

"Reid...get out of here," Caleb said through teeth gritted in pain. "I told you not to come."

"And since when did I ever listen to you?" Reid said, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Fine, just be careful. I just need to rest for a bit. Can you hold him off for a while?" Caleb asked wincing. Reid just nodded and stood up, blocking Caleb from any attacks Chase might decide to try.

"Ooh, two against one, now I'm scared," Chase said sarcastically, forming a ball of power in his hands. Reid mirrored Chase, forming power in hands as well. He scowled at the older boy and shouted, "You should be! 'Cause I'm gonna kick your ass!"

**Okay, well, that's the chapter. Next one will be the fight. Sorry if it was kind of short. I didn't really know what to put for this chapter. If anyone has any ideas for the fight, I'll try to work them in. Please Review!**


End file.
